


Fate Comes Flatpacked

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, House Party, I do badmouth Ikea a bit, I love your furniture, I'm so sorry Ikea, IKEA, Love, One Shot, Pranks, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Sex, Shopping, Sweet, dash of stormpilot, relationship, safe sex, soft, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This one shot is based on a reylo prompt:Rey is playing hide and seek in Ikea with Rose and Finn. She hides in a wardrobe. Ben is in need of new furniture, he finds a lot more than ample suit space wen a freckley brunette nearly gives him a heart attack jumping out of one of the shop floor examples.I threw a little GingerRose and StormPilot in here too. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 68
Kudos: 261
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Fate Comes Flatpacked

Finn pushed the trolley through the aisles as they perused the wares of the bright yellow and blue furniture store. 

“What about this furry rug?” Rey asked, running her hands over the soft brown material. 

Finn scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “That’s not Poe’s style at all.” 

“What is Poe’s style?” Rose asked, placing a selection of very sensible lightbulbs in the trolley. 

“He’s effortlessly cool with a hint of nerdy chic,” Finn replied with a dreamy look. 

“I have no idea what that translates into regarding Ikea furniture,” Rey mumbled. 

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Finn said confidently as he continued walking. 

Rose and Rey fell into step behind him. Rose bumped Rey’s arm. “Let’s have a bit fun.” 

Rey grinned. “What’s the plan?” 

“Go hide in the wardrobe and I’ll guide Finn over there. When I open the door, you jump out.” 

“Okay,” Rey sniggered. She sneaked away while Finn was comparing table lamps and climbed into the wardrobe. She couldn’t help but notice how spacious it was. Maybe when they were finished scaring the pants off Finn they could consider buying it for his new flat. Rey waited in the dark, but didn’t hear Rose. She was starting to get annoyed when suddenly she heard a deep voice outside the door. It had to be Finn. She shook with excitement. This was gonna be so good…

**********

Ben didn’t really want to spend his Saturday in the busy furniture store but as his wardrobe had decided to spontaneously combust that morning he really didn’t have a choice. 

“What about this one?” Asked his long suffering room mate Hux. 

Ben shook his head. “Too small.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “We’ve been here nearly two hours. At this point I’m considering burning all of your clothes so they have no need of a unit to house them.” 

“I won’t be rushed into a decision,” Ben replied. 

“How about this one?” Hux asked. 

Ben looked at the large, dark coloured wardrobe. “It has potential.” 

“At last!” Armitage replied as Ben smirked and opened the door.

“Surprise!” 

“What the hell?”

Ben went flying to the ground. Something had attacked him. Something soft that smelt like apples and was now on top of him. He looked down to see two pale hands pressed against his chest. His eyes travelled up to the very guilty looking freckled face of the most beautiful brunette he had ever seen. 

“You’re not Finn,” she said with a blush.

“I am not,” Ben confirmed. One of her thighs was pressed between his legs, dangerous close to his crotch. He tried not to focus on it too much. 

“I’m so sorry! I was just trying to play a prank on my friend and I thought you were him! But obviously you’re not him, which you of course know because you’re you! Erm…I’m going to shut up now.” 

Ben laughed which made Rey jiggle on top of him and then she started to giggle too. 

Rose ran over to them with Finn close behind. “Oh goodness! Rey, I’m so sorry. We got into a debate about shelving units.” 

“What the hell is this all about?” Armitage shouted, looking down at Rey and Ben with his hands firmly on his hips. His last nerve had snapped long ago and he wasn’t in the mood for games. 

Rose glared at him. “Just a misunderstanding, calm down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Hux cried.

“Don’t shout at her!” Finn piped up. 

Soon everyone was shouting at each other. 

Rey looked down at Ben. “Oops. Seems I’ve caused a bit of a rumpus.” 

“I’m not complaining.” 

Rey bit her lip. “I should get off you.” 

“I’m inclined to reluctantly agree.” 

Rey stood up and helped Finn hold Rose back. 

“You keep away from me you snotty Brit!” Rose yelled as her friends dragged her away for the scene. Ben and Rey kept their eyes on each other for as long as they could. 

Hux grinned at Ben. “Well this day just got a whole lot more interesting. She was going to strangle me. I think I’m a little bit in love.” 

“Me too,” Ben mumbled as he followed Hux back through the selection of bedroom furniture. 

The excitement of falling onto a very tall, very handsome dark haired man with deep brown eyes stayed with Rey for sometime. But once Rose and Finn started discussing China patterns, she was bored again. 

Then she spotted tall, dark and handsome loitering in the bedding section. She sneaked away from Rose and Finn and slid up next to him. 

“Hi,” 

A slow smile spread across his face as he looked down at her. 

“Hello again.” 

“Just wanted to apologise again for launching myself at you.” 

“No harm done. I rather enjoyed it. Feel free to launch yourself at me anytime.” 

“I’m Rey, by the way.” 

‘Ben.” 

They shook hands. 

“Bed shopping?” Rey asked. 

“Armitage is.” 

“That’s the redhead, huh?” Rey looked at the tall ginger man, bouncing on a mattress with a studious frown. 

“Yes.” 

“Shame. I was going to offer you my expertise.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Oh? Are you an expert in this area?” 

“I don’t mean to brag, but I spend a lot of time in bed.” 

“Really?” The way the word slipped silkily out of his mouth made her shiver. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well in that case maybe it is about time I considered upgrading.” 

Rey smiled. They walked around the mattress selection for a few minutes. 

“Ben come and have a bounce! Oh, hello again.” Armitage stood up and walked over to them, he shook hands with Rey. “Where are your friends?” 

“Over there,” Rey pointed to Rose and Finn. 

“And what are their names?” 

“Rose and Finn.” 

“Rose,” he murmured.

Rey grinned. “She’s single.” 

“Single? Interesting…” 

Rose looked up and glared at him and Armitage waved. 

“I think she wants to punch you,” Rey observed.

“That’s how they all feel at first and then I win them over!” Armitage declared. 

Rey laughed. 

“That’s true actually. I hated you when we first met and now...well I still hate you,” Ben offered.

Armitage rolled his eyes and walked away. Ben turned back to Rey. “Maybe we should try some of these mattresses out for…research purposes.” 

Rey nodded. “Of course.” They lay down on one of the display beds together. 

“This one is far too soft,” Ben complained.

“Okay Goldilocks, lets try that one then.” 

Then walked to the next bed and lay down.

“Better?” Rey asked. 

Ben hummed. “I think there is something under this mattress.” 

“You couldn’t possibly feel that.” 

“I can.” 

Rey put her hands on her cheeks and made a ‘O’ with her mouth. “Oh gosh, is it a pea? Are you a Princess Ben?” 

“Funny.” 

“I try.” 

They stood up and moved to the next bed. 

“Geez Ben, we only just met and we’ve already ended up in bed together _three_ times. I’m not usually this forward.” 

Ben laughed. “This mattress is quite adequate.” 

“Quite adequate! Sound the fanfare! Let the crowds rejoice!” 

Ben smirked. “I could see myself making love on this bed.” 

That shut Rey up. She turned onto her side to face him. “What kind of love making are we talking about here? Pound her into the floor, take no prisoners, kinda love making or the slow and sensual gonna make her beg for it kind?”

Ben turned to face her. “Ladies choice.” 

_Fuck_. Eye fucking the shit out of a handsome stranger in a fake Ikea bedroom setup hadn’t been on her to-do list that day, and yet…

“Rey!” Rose’s voice broke her out of her trance and she sat up and looked at her friend. Rose mouthed ‘what are you doing?’ across the shop floor and Rey sighed. “I better go.” 

Ben sat up and smiled at her. “Maybe I’ll see you on kitchenware?” 

“Kitchenware?” Rey asked.

Ben stood up and looked over his shoulder at her. “I like to cook breakfast for a girl after I go to bed with her.” He winked and walked away.

Rey’s mouth was still wide open when Finn and Rose reached her. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Finn asked. 

“Pans!” Rey cried suddenly, jumping up off the bed. 

“What?” Rose said.

“I need pans. I threw all mine away.” 

“Why would you do that?” Finn asked.

“Didn’t like them. They had bad...mojo.” 

“What the hell? Rey you don’t cook, you don’t need pans,” Rose told her. 

Rey put her hand on her hips. “And the reason I don't cook is the bad mojo in my pans so let’s go get me some new ones!” 

She walked away and Rose and Finn looked at each other, then shrugged before following her down the aisle. 

Ben was looking at spatulas when he was delightedly surprised by Rey reappearing at his side. 

“Is that for flipping eggs or spanking?” she asked. 

“That depends...have you been a good girl, Rey?” 

She grinned. Who knew Ikea could be so much fun? “I’m all sugar and spice, handsome,” she replied as she moved over to a selection of pots and pans. 

“Do you cook?” Ben asked, coming up behind her.

“I like the idea of cooking.” 

Ben laughed. “I could teach you.” 

“Are you a good teacher, Ben?” 

“I can be. For the right student.” 

Rey turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, maybe say something about how she was a model pupil when...

“What the hell?” 

Rey turned when she heard Finn shout. He was standing next to a large pile of rugs and on top of the pile was...Rose and Armitage! With their arms around each other!

Rey ran over. “What happened?” 

Rose untangled herself from a very smug looking Armitage who propped himself up on one arm and looked amused.

“I fell over,” Rose said with a blush. 

“You fell onto his lips?” Finn hissed. 

Ben laughed and Armitage grinned. Rose kicked him in the leg and walked away briskly. Rey followed her. “Are you okay?” Rey asked.

Rose shook her head. “Yes...no. I don’t know what happened...one minute I was telling him I was going to insert a whisk up his ass if he didn’t get away from me and the next...I was kissing him.” 

“Oh my god!” 

“I know! I don’t know what came over me!” 

“Don’t worry about it. No one saw.” 

“Everyone saw!” Rose groaned. 

“Yeah, okay, Finn did kinda draw a crowd…”

Rose put her head in her hands. Then she looked up. “Okay, it never happened. Okay?” 

“Never happened,” Rey parroted. 

“Where’s Finn?” Rose asked. They both turned to see him talking and laughing with Ben and Armitage.

“Traitor,” Rose mumbled under her breath as they walked back towards him. 

“Finn, lets go,” Rose said firmly.

“Hold on, hold on. Armitage and Ben are lawyers, they said they would help Poe and I with the adoption pro bono! How amazing is that!” 

“Truly amazing,” Rey agreed.

Rose looked at Armitage. “Why would you do that?” she asked suspiciously. 

“I have my reasons,” he murmured. 

“As do I,” Ben agreed looking at Rey. 

“I’ve invited them round to the flat later for the house warming,” Finn declared happily. 

“Okay, well we should get going,” Rose said, avoiding Armitages wicked grin. 

“I’ll see you later then,” Rey said to Ben. 

“Definitely,” he replied. 

**********

  
“Is this enough dip?” Finn asked, placing the bowl down on the coffee table in the flat he shared with his boyfriend Poe. 

Poe kissed his cheek. “Honey, I could drown in there. It’s enough.” 

Finn smiled. “I just want everything to be perfect.” 

“It is perfect. Just like you,” Poe said lightly touching the end of Poe’s nose with his finger. 

“Urgh, you guys are so cute,” Rey complained as she leaned forward in her seat to scoop up a big mouthful of dip onto a chip. 

“Those are for the guests!” Finn shouted.

“What am I?” Rey mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“You’re more like a freeloader than a guest,” Poe joked and dodged Rey’s leg as she flicked it out to kick him. 

Rose laughed as she peeked out of the window.

“You waited for someone in particular?” Rey asked.

“No,” Rose said quickly, moving away. 

Rey smirked. “Well I’m hoping my Ikea hottie makes an appearance.” 

Poe nodded. “I am also hopeful for this, as a lawyer boyfriend would be very welcome. Then Finn and I could maybe see some of the money you owe us.” 

“I’m good for it!” Rey said indignantly. 

“We know, honey. We know,” Poe said before raising an eyebrow at Finn. 

“I saw that,” Rey glared.

Finn laughed. “Well I’m hopeful he shows for a different set of reasons.” 

“For what reasons?” Rey asked, sneaking a sausage roll off a plate. 

“One, because I want to pick his brains about the adoption and two, because your vagina could definitely use some legal attention.” 

“Finn! But I’m gonna have to agree with you on that one. Maybe he could take a look at my briefs for me.” 

“Oh I don’t know, he might sue the pants off you.” 

“Maybe he’ll ask me to badger his witness.” 

“Maybe you’ll have to adjourn to the bedroom.” 

“Maybe he’ll ask me to approach the bench and by bench I mean his...”

“We get it!” Rose cried making them all break down into fits of laughter. Then the doorbell rang and the first of Finn’s guests arrived. 

Rey drank two vodka and cokes while she waited for Ben to arrive. She was about to give up hope when suddenly he appeared in the centre of the room with Armitage close behind. She gravitated towards him.

“You realise this is a house party right?” she said.

“Hello to you too and yes I did realise that although technically, it’s a flat party.” 

“Well what’s with the suit? Don’t you know how to relax, Ben?” 

“I can relax when the occasion calls for it.”

“Well let’s get some drinks into you and see if the occasion starts talking. Armitage, Rose is over there.” 

The tall elegant man also dressed in a suit nodded towards her and headed for Rose.

“What’s your poison, Ben?” 

“Martini’s.” 

“I make a mean martini.” 

“I mean to drink it, not have an argument with it.” 

“Ha ha, now who’s the funny one?” Rey asked as she led Ben through to the kitchen. Rey fixed his drink and handed it to him.

“Delicious,” he praised.

“Why thank you.” 

“I wasn’t talking about the drink.” 

Rey smiled. “Are you this smooth in the courtroom?” 

“Smoother.” 

“And do you always win?” 

“Everytime.” 

The look that passed between them was electric. Rey didn’t think she could take anymore flirting. She was ready for the main event. 

“Maybe we should get out of here,” She suggested. 

“And go where?” 

“Your place?” 

“You might end up in bed with me again.” 

“Promise?” 

Ben took her hand and tipped his head at Armitage as he led Rey to the door. 

“Where are they off to?” Rose asked as she watched them disappear. 

Armitage shrugged as he stole a sip from Rose’s drink. “No idea, I want to hear more about your pendant collection.” 

Rose snorted. “No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do. I’m captivated by every word that comes out of your beautiful mouth.” 

Rose blushed. “Why did I kiss you today?” 

His mouth twitched. “No idea, but I’m delighted you did. Any chance of a repeat performance?” 

Rose shook her head but offered him a small smile. “Let’s see how the night goes.” 

Armitage winked and finished her drink. 

**********

  
“So this is my place,” Ben said as he opened the door.

Rey walked in and faced him with her hands on her hips. “You’re a sham, there isn’t a whiff of Ikea in this joint!” 

Ben laughed. “The trip to Ikea was Armitage’s idea.” 

“Ahhh, I see. So if it were up to you, your wardrobe would be some gigantic mahogany affair possibly with a doorway to Narnia installer at the back?” 

“If you are suggesting that I have expensive tastes you would be correct.” 

“Present company included?” Rey asked.

“Of course.” 

Rey sat down on the plush sofa. 

“Would you like a drink?” Ben asked. 

“Come and sit by me.” 

Ben did as she asked. Rey put her hand on his thigh. “Do you feel this...connection between us?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he whispered, his eyes searching hers. 

Rey straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulders. “It’s never been this easy for me...talking to a guy...we fit together like…”

“Like Ikea furniture?” 

Rey laughed, then she kissed him and his hands were on her back and in her hair, then lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom. 

“This is a superior bed,” Rey murmured as Ben pressed her down under him. 

He smiled against her lips. “Glad you approve.” 

Rey rubbed her thighs against his. “You would really replace this...fluffy cloud with one of those Ikea jobbies?” 

Ben feathered her throat with kisses. “Not in a million years.” 

“Then why did you agree to browse with me today?” 

Ben stopped and looked down at her. “I thought I would get the chance to lie in bed with a beautiful woman and I was delighted to be proven correct.” 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her mouth. “And now here I am again in bed with you. Must be my lucky day.” 

The kisses were soft and light, then hard and heavy. They were naked before Rey even realised they had started to undress, waiting for him to locate and fit the condom over his long, hard shaft was torture. She had never felt so ready. When he entered her, she knew instantly. Knew he was her forever. Though she kept the secret to herself at that moment and just enjoyed the feel of his body against hers and his lips pressed against her skin. 

A couple of years down the line, whilst trying to put together an Ikea shelving unit in the flat they now shared together, Rey dissolved into giggles as Ben growled and crumpled the instructions into a ball.

“There is a reason I never bought furniture from that blasted store, Rey!” 

Rey smiled and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his mouth. “Poor Benny Boo, defeated by a billy bookcase.” 

“I will not be defeated by furniture!”

“How about by a stubborn, freckled girl who loves you?” 

Ben smiled and kissed her, his hands already inching up her blouse. “Well you do owe me for making me buy this subpar merchandise.” 

“This furniture is the reason we met, show some respect,” she gasped as his hands made their way to her small, pert breasts.

“You’re right. My apologies to Sweden and their inadvertent matchmaking.” 

“We’re a match made in heaven or in this case a furniture store.” 

“Yes we are,” Ben agreed as he kissed her again.

“We aren’t building this bookcase anytime soon are we?” Rey murmured.

“Nope,” Ben replied as he gently guided her down onto the sofa. 

“I’ll blackmail Hux and Rose into doing it for us.” 

“That’s my girl,” Ben said, positioning himself over her and nudging her thighs open. “Now, let's see if I can slot my tool into the right hole this time.” 

“Urgh, terrible joke Solo.” 

Ben smirked. “I learned from the best, Sweetheart,” he replied before kissing her once more. 

**********


End file.
